


Драбблы

by Chif



Category: Big Bang Theory, Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Girl!Reid, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никак не связанные между собой драбблы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Интерес

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: 1.1. Вся команда | ОМП. В команду переводят ещё одного агента с тщательно скрываемой нетрадиционной ориентацией. Интерес новичка к Риду, реакция остальных (в особенности Хотча, т.к. он в курсе)

— Возможно, это просто моё воображение, которое разыгралось из-за того, что вчера я пыталась скачать какое-нибудь хорошее аниме, а скачала сёнен-ай (специально для тебя, пупсик, справка номер один: это когда вместо кавайной девочки — кавайный мальчик; справка номер два: кавайный — это о-о-очень миленький), а потом интернет отрубился, и включили его только через три часа, а Кевина задержали на работе, и мне было скучно, и решила, что не пропадать же добру, и…  
— Ближе к делу, барышня.  
— В общем, новенький строит глазки Риду.  
— Это твоё воображение. Смотри боевики и перестань делать коллажи с мужиками. А ещё лучше — удали уже этот фотошоп.   
— Да ни за что.

— Новенький пригласил Рида на ужин!  
— Пенелопа, успокойся, — ДжейДжей фыркнула. — Спенс большой мальчик, поэтому я, его любящая рабочая мамочка, уже разрешаю ему ходить развлекаться с друзьями и даже задерживаться до одиннадцати.  
— А что если он попытается его поцеловать? А-а-а! Что если он попытается его поцеловать?! Джей, мы должны проследить за ними и сфотографировать.  
— Я отказываюсь поставлять материал для твоего фотошопа. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, я очень сомневаюсь, что будет хоть какой-то материал. А в-третьих, личная жизнь коллег нас не касается.

— Эмили! Новенький подарил Риду открытку на день Святого Валентина.  
— Пенелопа, милая, он подарил их всем, а не только Риду. И кто бы говорил. В прошлом году ты сама подарила валентинки всему управлению, включая Штраус.  
Гарсия смутилась:  
— Вот это была досадная случайность. Уж не знаю, как этот дурак перепутал, но оказалось, что пожелание жаркой валентиновой ночи своей начальнице может увеличить зарплату.   
— Да-а-а?   
— Ну… немного. Процентов на двадцать.

— Итак, вы с новеньким теперь встречаетесь или как?  
— Он предложил подобное развитие наших отношений, но я вынужден был ответить отрицательно, потому что вероятность того, что…  
— Золотце, покороче и попроще, пожалуйста, — перебила его Гарсия. — Я не в настроении пропускать извергающийся из тебя поток информации через свой мозг и искать в нём суть.  
— Он хороший парень, но я не гей.  
— Вот видишь, Спенсер, и ты умеешь говорить как простой смертный. Стоп. Так он всё-таки гей? Да!!! Гей-радар Гарсии совершеннее, чем у потомственного гея! Рид, быстро скажи, что я крута.  
— Ты крута.  
— О-о-о, спасибо, детка, — Гарсия умилённо взлохматила его волосы.  
— А что крутого в умении определять, кто из парней гей?  
— М-да, солнце моё, иногда я поражаюсь, как ты умудряешься знать так много, но при этом практически ничего не знать о самом простом.


	2. Гении

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1.4. Вся команда. Кроссовер с «Теорией большого взрыва». Шелдон и Леонард — важные свидетели какого-либо серийного убийства, команда профайлеров допрашивает их. H+

— Морган, будь добр, объясни, почему доктор Купер только что наотрез отказался давать показания?  
Морган смутился.  
— Да понимаешь, Хотч… Этот тип зашёл и начал нам рассказывать про то, как нам повезло, что он со своим айкью снизошёл до нас. И что шанс поговорить с настолько гениальным человеком выпадает раз в жизни. И что он весь такой умный и с двумя докторскими степенями, а мы — грязь под его ногами. Ну и так далее.  
— И что сделал ты?  
— Что-что. Рида ему показал, — Морган вздохнул.  
— Я так полагаю, что это является ответом и на другой вопрос: почему доктор Хофстедтер икает от смеха и тоже не способен на дачу показаний.  
— Да, — Морган виновато кивнул. — Когда наш доктор Рид закончил говорить, а доктор Купер в третий раз сменил цвет, доктор Хофстедтер сполз под стол и захихикал. И всё.  
— И всё, — повторил Хотч. — У нас три доктора, из которых два — гении, в одной комнате и угроза теракта. И у нас всё.  
— Ага. У нас полная жопа, — вздохнул Морган.


	3. Годовщина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1.15. Кевин/Гарсия. Годовщина отношений. У них свои представления о романтике. В итоге они нечаянно влезают в очередную правительственную базу (возможно, не американскую), а Хотч их отмазывает с каменным лицом и большим внутренним фэйспалмом.

Хотч вышел из кабинета Штраус с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Казалось, за прошедшие два часа он постиг новый уровень непроницаемости, и теперь одним своим видом мог остановить атомный взрыв.  
Пенелопа взглянула на него с надеждой, которая тут же умерла.  
— Ко мне в кабинет. Оба. Остальные — за работу.  
Навострившие уши коллеги тут же крайне заинтересовались своими бумагами. Один только Рид даже не постарался скрыть своего любопытства.  
В кабинете Хотч указал им на стулья, сел сам и едва заметно сдвинул брови. Этого Кевину хватило, чтобы потерять остатки дара речи полностью и начать задыхаться и кашлять.  
Пенелопа от души стукнула ему по спине.  
— Нас же не уволят, да?  
— Вам очень повезло, — спокойно начал Хотч, — что в законодательстве Российской Федерации есть такие дыры, что взлом сайта ФСБ вполне можно объяснить досадной случайностью, ввиду того, что кто-то из наших сотрудников заснул на клавиатуре.  
— Это хорошо, — согласилась Пенелопа. Кевин кивнул.  
— Взлом их правительственной базы тоже можно замять, в конце-то концов, сейчас не холодная война, да и русские не хотят опозориться и рассказать кому-то, что к ним влезли два хакера на романтическом свидании.  
— Это хорошо, — сказала Пенелопа. Кевин кивнул.  
— Но вот на оставленную в твиттере их президента запись они обиделись, — тон Хотча не изменился.  
— Это плохо, — Пенелопа прикусила губу. Кевин икнул.  
— Но мне удалось всё уладить.  
— Это заме…  
— А теперь я хочу имя вашего сообщника.  
Пенелопа и Кевин переглянулись.  
— К-к-какого сообщника?   
— Того, кто так хорошо знает обсценную лексику русского языка. — Хотч скрестил пальцы в замок и выжидательно посмотрел на них.  
Пенелопа покраснела. Кевин пристально изучал свои кеды.  
— Ну?  
— Г-гугл?  
Хотч тяжело вздохнул и, не удержавшись, потёр переносицу. Как звали этот Гугл в действительности, он уже догадывался. Оставалось одно — выяснить, знал ли Гугл, в каких целях его коллеги выслушивали лекцию о лингвистике.


	4. Ухаживания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1.17. Морган/fem!Рид, все остальные. Ухаживания, комплименты, попытки пригласить на свидание, но Рид принимает это за нелепые шутки (или вовсе оскорбляется). Все остальные пытаются помочь Моргану.

— Ребята, собираемся в конференц-зале через десять минут, у нас новое дело. М-м-м. Спенс, у тебя цветы на столе?  
— Ну да, — Рид перевернула страницу.  
— Уже посмотрела, от кого они?  
— Там нет записки, поэтому я попросила Гарсию проверить по базам данных цветочных магазинов, кому они на самом деле предназначались.   
— Эм, — ДжейДжей кинула на Моргана сочувственный взгляд, — а почему ты думаешь, что они изначально не предназначались тебе?  
— Статистически и логически невозможно. Это можно математически рассчитать. Чтобы кто-то прислал мне на работу цветы, должно быть выполнено несколько условий: он должен знать моё имя, где я работаю, а так же быть заинтересованным мной в достаточной степени, чтобы совершить подобный жест. — Спенсер достала ручку. — Зная это, можно вывести довольно простую фор…   
— Конференц-зал, — перебила её ДжейДжей. — Прямо сейчас.  
Морган со вздохом опустил голову на стол.

— Я просто подумал, — Морган пододвинулся к Спенсер.  
— О чём?  
— Не хочешь со мной куда-нибудь сходить?  
Спенсер нахмурилась.  
— Но мы сейчас в баре. Ты сам меня сюда заставил придти. Причём, твои действия почти подходили под категорию «насильственные».  
— Да, но сейчас мы с коллегами. А я предлагаю тебе куда-нибудь сходить со мной. Как на свидание.  
Спенсер поджала губы и отставила бокал подальше.  
— Я очень ценю твоё предложение, Морган, но я не настолько жалкая. Хотя, конечно, я понимаю, что в моём возрасте не ходить на свидания — выглядит довольно жалко, но я не нуждаюсь в…  
— Эй-эй! — Морган поднял руки. — Спокойнее, малышка. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Тогда не делай больше таких предложений.

— Пригласи её в клуб.  
— Из-за громкой музыки у неё разболится голова. Опять.  
— Тогда на каток, — предложила ДжейДжей.  
— Она не умеет кататься на коньках, — Морган покачал головой.  
— Вот тебе и повод пару часов пообниматься с девушкой мечты! И почему ты до сих пор здесь?  
— О, а ты, подруга, коварна, — восхитилась Гарсия.  
— Я замужем.   
Морган фыркнул.  
— Сто баксов, что она откажется. И будет права. Вы же потом дружно сожрёте меня с потрохами, если она упадёт и поверит свою бесценную голову.  
— Господи, не быть тебе Богом Любви, Дерек! — припечатала Гарсия. — Где романтика?  
— Была выкинута в мусорную корзину вместе с моими цветами.   
— Ой, ну не жалуйся. Подписывать карточку надо было.  
— Может у Хотча спросить совета? — предложила Эмили.  
Брови собравшихся дружно устремились вверх, и она поспешила пояснить:  
— Ну а что, он же был женат. Так что как довести девушку до алтаря он в принципе знает.  
— Тогда уж сразу у Росси. Он довёл туда троих.  
— Нет, Хотч выигрывает: от него сбежала одна жена, а от Росси — три.  
— Дамы, помощи от вас, как от моих сестёр, — Морган вздохнул и откинулся на стуле.  
— О, я знаю, знаю! Поступи с ней, как Чудовище с Красавицей, — засмеялась Гарсия.  
— Похитить её отца?   
— Да нет, накорми и подари библиотеку.

— Морган, почему ты на меня орёшь? — Эмили непонимающе посмотрела на коллегу.  
— Прости, просто я…  
— Просто к нашей гениальной малышке клеится во-о-он тот коп с боль… шой пушкой, а Дерек ревнует, но никак не может придумать, как его застрелить и не попасться, — сказала ухмыляющаяся Гарсия.  
— Нет, как его застрелить я придумал, — мрачно отозвался Морган. — Проблема в том, как заманить его на заброшенную автозаправку.  
— Да не проблема, — раздался голос Рид из-за его спины. — А кого именно ты хочешь туда заманить?  
— Твоего нового поклонника, — прощебетала Гарсия, и Морган поперхнулся.  
— Какого поклонника? Хотя, неважно. Гарсия, мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла сантехника жертвы.  
— Конечно, моя милая незамутнённая девочка.  
— А? — Рид повернула голову к Моргану. — Я что-то опять не понимаю?  
— Нет, просто кое-кто слишком много болтает.  
— Скорее кое-кто слишком мало делает, — Гарсия в долгу не осталась. — Я люблю тебя без меры, мой шоколадный пупсик, но пора уже переходить к главному и решительному шагу. А то твой брачный танец изрядно затянулся.  
— Брачный?.. Морган женится? — глаза Спенсер стали в два раза больше.  
— Ага, — Гарсия захихикала. — В следующую пятницу. Ты приглашена, надень белое платье и жди возле церкви.  
— Она шутит. — В голосе Моргана не было ни намёка на юмор.  
— А вот и нет, — оскорбилась Гарсия. — Я уже отправила приглашения всем вашим родственникам и друзьям.


	5. Пять свиданий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1.30. Рид. Пять свиданий, которые провалились, и одно, которое удалось. H+

1.  
— … С другой стороны, такой серийный убийца, как Ганибал Лектор, не может существовать в действительности, потому что создатели фильма смешали в одном человеке личности организованного и неорганизованного преступников. Поэтому он одновременно совершает акт каннибализма, что является последней стадией деградации, и вращается в высших кругах общества, не вызывая ни у кого подозрений в собственной адекватности. Поэтому…  
— Спенсер! — девушка натянуто улыбнулась. — Это всё очень… познавательно, но мне уже пора домой.  
— Уже?  
— Да, мы два часа выбирали фильм. И после этого выбора я, кажется, буду смотреть только мультики. Детские. Про пони. Умоляю, молчи!

2.  
— Эм. Морган, я сейчас не могу говорить. У меня тут… труп в туалете.  
— Что, свидание было настолько неудачным?   
— До трупа — нет. А вот после того, как я зашёл в туалет, нашёл тело, вышел, позвал менеджера, зашёл обратно, она пошла за мной, завизжала, упала в обморок, ударилась головой и получила сотрясение мозга — не очень.  
— М-м-м… А труп тогда чей?

3.  
— Опа. Рид, кто это тебе такой фингал поставил? — Морган изучил несчастное лицо коллеги. — Если судить по виноватому виду ДжейДжей, то можно предположить, что она.  
— Нет, не она, — Рид вздохнул.  
— Спенс был вчера на свидании, — объяснила ДжейДжей, — а я не знала, позвонила и попросила сводить Генри в планетарий. Точнее, дала трубку Генри, и он попросил сводить его.  
— И она подумала, что я женат, — закончил Рид. — А вследствие детской психологической травмы, вызванной ранним уходом отца из семьи, она крайне трепетно относится к подобным вещам. Поэтому не успел я сказать Генри, что тоже его люблю…  
— Бывает. — Морган хлопнул его по плечу. — Но поверь моему опыту, хуже, когда замужем она и по-настоящему.

4.  
— Опять девушка сбежала, зайка? — Гарсия с лёгким удивлением посмотрела на внезапно вернувшегося на работу Рида.  
— Нет. На этот раз сбежал я, — он поморщился.  
— И почему? — заинтересовалась Гарсия.  
— Понимаешь, мы заговорили о книгах, и выяснилось, что последняя книга, которую она прочитала называлась, цитирую «ну что-то там про свиней и волка», а её суждения и манера разговора позволяют сделать вывод об айкью пунктов в семьдесят.  
— Оу!  
— Да. И как бы мне хотелось верить, что интеллект невозможно измерить, подобные отношения даже мезальянсом сложно назвать.  
— Ну да, — согласилась Гарсия. — Скорее зоофилией.

5.  
— Оказывается, отрубленные пальцы могут сильно испортить свидание.  
— Ну, могло быть и хуже.  
— Каким это образом?  
— Джоунс мог отрубить её пальцы.

6.  
— Давайте подведём итог. В парке сломался аттракцион, и сняли нас только через час, в пиццерии закончилось тесто, а на концерте уволенный психопат взял всех присутствующих в заложники… Свидание удалось, да, Спенсер?  
Стоящие рядом агенты и полицейские замерли.  
— Она вообще нормальная? — уточнил Морган.  
— Она из ЦРУ.  
— И как?  
— О, прекрасно, — ответила вместо Рида девушка. — Я не говорю о своей работе, Спенсер не говорит о своей, зато мы говорим о научной фантастике.  
— О Господи, только не это, — Морган закатил глаза, — наш малыш встретил самочку своего вида.


	6. Три жены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 1.34. Росси/его жены. В целях расследования Росси объвляют мертвым, его бывшие приезжают делить наследство и выяснять отношения. H+

— Ещё вчера у него было три жены, — прошептала Эмили.  
— Минус одна, — отозвалась Гарсия. — Я нашла свидетельство о смерти.  
— Тогда почему сейчас их десять? И все говорят, что они жёны Росси? И все что-то требуют?  
— Популярность. Знаешь, сколько у умерших звёзд находится внезапных жён? Десять — не предел.  
— Одиннадцать, — Рид захлопнул за собой дверь. Для верности попытался придвинуть стол, но потом просто подставил стул. — Приехала ещё одна. С шестью детьми. Все от Росси, даже тот, который чернокожий. Я попытался объяснить, что генетически это невозможно, но она ударила меня сумкой и назвала мерзким расистом!  
— О, наш бедняжка-гений. Видишь, как плохо иногда быть умным?  
Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, так что стул отлетел к стене.  
— Так, — Хотч со скошенным на бок галстуком обвёл команду взглядом, — давайте найдём этого сукиного сына, и вернём уже нашего Росси к жизни. Потому что скоро шестая и одиннадцатая жёны закончат драться, и снова примутся за меня.


	7. Опытный пользователь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морган, Гарсия, ДжейДжей, Росси, доктор Рид и девушки.

Морган миновал Рида и толпу девиц с непроницаемым выражением на лице, убеждая себя, что он профессионал. И только оказавшись в немного нервном кругу остальных коллег, он позволил себе выразить незначительное удивление, которое его охватило с момента входа в бар:  
— Что за хрень происходит?  
— Не галлюцинации. И не наркота. К сожалению, — Росси был скуп на слова, но вот профессионализм, с которым он влил в себя стопку, намекал, что в скором времени перед его глазами будут флиртовать с девушками как минимум три Рида.  
Морган посмотрел на захихикавших ДжейДжей и Гарсию.  
— Вот вы точно что-то знаете. Говорите.  
— О, ничего особенного. — ДжейДжей продемонстрировала свою профессиональную улыбку, вынуждающую даже самых назойливых акул пера уплыть в дальнем направлении, и Морган понял, что она не раскроет тайну даже под пытками.  
Но вот Гарсия была слабым звеном. Тем более под пронизывающе-дружными взглядами профайлеров.  
— Даже не смотрите на меня! Я ничего не скажу! Нет! Ни за что! — Гарсия засуетилась. — Я не… я буду стойкой как статуя Свободы! Как богиня двоичной системы! Как секретное сообщение, зашифрованное общим ключом! Как организованный субъект на допросе!..  
— О, господи, — не выдержала ДжейДжей, — Пенелопа, мы все знаем, что рано или поздно ты сломаешься. Так что говори, Спенс не обидится.  
Гарсия облегчённо выдохнула и повеселела.  
— Мы всего лишь решили использовать дарованное нашему маленькому гению самой природой!  
— А? — Морган приготовился оскорбиться — значит, когда он говорил, что всё с внешностью у Рида в порядке, тот не слушал, а…  
— Его мозг! — торжественно закончила Гарсия.  
— Обычно же это скорее минус, чем плюс, — хмыкнул Морган.  
— Как и любое высокотехническое устройство, мозг доктора Рида нуждался всего лишь в правильном пользователе, — закатила глаза Гарсия. — Так что мы всего лишь закачали в него несколько гигабайт сценариев сериалов и фильмов, а так же подшивку модных журналов за последние десять лет и — вуаля! — доктор Рид способен поддержать беседу даже с последней блондинкой на этой планете. И я сейчас, конечно, сказала «блондинкой» имея в виду не нас с Джей, а стереотипных представительниц анекдотов.  
— Я догадался, — слабым голосом ответил Морган и прислушался. Доктор Спенсер Рид как раз цитировал «Сумерки». Морган точно это знал, потому что одна из бывших (наконец-то по достойной причине) девушек затащила его на сеанс, а такой ужас забывается не скоро.  
— Правда, мы гении? — радостно спросила Гарсия.


	8. Эффект Рида

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ДжейДжей, Уилл, медицинский персонал и незримый доктор Спенсер Рид в момент рождения Генри.

— А ты знал, что во время родов кости таза расходятся на тридцать процентов? — неожиданно поинтересовалась ДжейДжей и скривилась. — А сам ребёнок иногда поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы найти наиболее приемлемое положение для выхода по родовому каналу.   
Уилл приподнял брови. Вот таких откровений он точно не ожидал. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас.  
Врачи и медсестры, кажется, разделяли его эмоции, потому что на мгновение замерли, посмотрели на роженицу, а потом неуверенно переглянулись между собой.  
— Э… нет.  
— Вот и я нет, — пожаловалась она и глубоко вздохнула, — пока этот гад не рассказал. Вот за что он так со мной, а?! Я же ему ничего, ничего не сделала!  
— ДжейДжей? — Уилл взволнованно взглянул на врача. — Вы ей точно нужное обезболивающее вкололи? — тихо поинтересовался он.  
— Я всё слышу! — сообщила ДжейДжей. — На слух роды не влияют, только на зрение. Может даже произойти отслоение сетчатки. Этот гад сказал точные цифры, но я сейчас не вспомню. О Боже! Никогда не думала, что можно возненавидеть кого-то за информацию.   
— Э… — Уилл моргнул. — Милая, ты сейчас про Рида говоришь?  
— Про кого же ещё! — ДжейДжей вскрикнула.  
Одна из медсестёр сказала:  
— Давление повышается.  
— Это плохо, — сообщила ДжейДжей Уиллу. — может привести к эклампсии.  
— Ну, до этого у вас не дойдёт, — успокоил их врач.  
— Вам сказать статистическую вероятность врачебной ошибки? — сухо спросила ДжейДжей.  
— Он тебе и это рассказал? — Уилл вытаращил глаза. — И ты запомнила?  
— Наш ходячий гугл не дожидается запросов. Если бы Спенс стал серийным убийцей, то пытал бы людей знаниями, пока те не умирали от взорвавшихся мозгов. И я ему за это отомщу. Хочешь ты или нет, но я заставлю его стать крёстным моего ребёнка, и никаким «эффектом Рида» он не отмажется!   
— «Эффектом Рида»? — Уилл окончательно перестал понимать происходящее. Он просто чувствовал, что это очень, _очень_ странная тема для разговора при данных обстоятельствах. Каким-то образом, даже отсутствуя, Рид всё ещё был тем, о ком думала ДжейДжей.  
— О, господи, потом объясню, — она вздрогнула и прикусила губу. — Главное… — начала она сквозь зубы, — что… на Джеро… никакие эффекты не действуют!  
— На ЛаМонтегне, — не думая, поправил Уилл.  
— Вот уж нет, — ДжейДжей сморщилась от боли. — Хочешь ребёнка с твоей фамилией, роди его сам! Это несправедливо, что мучаются женщины, а вся слава достаётся мужчинам.  
— Это тоже Рид сказал?  
— Нет, хотя, учитывая его историю, он бы меня в этом поддержал… Чёрт! А ты знаешь, что больнее родов только сгореть живьём? Это как получить двадцать переломов костей одновременно.  
Уилл побледнел и ощутил желание присесть. Или даже прилечь. В обморок.  
— Твой Рид слишком много болтает.  
— Он не со зла, — тут же встала на защиту ДжейДжей. — Он как ребёнок, просто дети всё время задают вопросы, а Спенс говорит ответы.  
— Тогда он точно будет идеальным крёстным, — слабо сказал Уилл. — Убедила... Милая, ты не будешь возражать, если я на минуточку выйду… посидеть?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась ДжейДжей, и, когда он скрылся за дверьми, с облегчением вздохнула: — Фух, чудно. А то у меня уже факты закончились.  
— Вы это специально? — опешил врач.  
— Не столь публично известная черта «эффекта Рида» заключается в том, что если долго о чём-то рассказывать, рано или поздно люди согласятся на что угодно, лишь бы ты заткнулся, — объяснила ДжейДжей. — К примеру, ещё два часа назад он даже слышать не хотел о Спенсе в роли крёстного.  
Врач с сомнением посмотрел на неё.  
— Ладно, теперь я верю, что вы из ФБР.  
— Да, — легко согласилась ДжейДжей, — мы, агенты ФБР, стра-а-ашные люди.


End file.
